XY047: A Campus Reunion!
is the 47th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis Clemont returns to his old school where he relives his younger years and reminisces about a Shinx he had befriended, but was forced to leave it behind after a sudden incident. When he reunites with it, it has since evolved into a Luxio and Clemont tries to heal the rift that was caused years ago. Episode Plot As the heroes arrive in a town, Bonnie points at a machine. Pikachu and Dedenne enter it, only to be showered by electricity and enjoy it. Bonnie tells Ash and Serena her brother created his machine. Clemont admits he named the machine as "Clemontic Shower". Suddenly, a woman approaches them and recognizes Clemont, who sees she is his old teacher, Éclairisse. Clemont's friends introduce themselves to Éclairisse, who was told Clemont had a cute sister. Bonnie is touched and proposes Éclairisse to be Clemont's wife. Éclairisse and Clemont are terrified, so Clemont pulls Bonnie using Aipom arm. Later, Ash and Serena are told Clemont studied at the Electric-type Pokémon Academy. Éclairisse gives them a tour, while a Luxio spots them. Éclairisse explains the students learn more about the Electric-type Pokémon and how humans can live with them. She tells many graduated, especially Clemont. Clemont is flattered, but Bonnie points out that he always makes inventions that fail. Éclairisse remembers Clemont's father, Meyer, has called Clemont an "Electric type prodigy". Meyer sent Clemont, in hopes of Clemont learning more and meeting new friends. Clemont tells he made a lot of friends, both human and Pokémon. He also remembers the studies were hard, especially the graduation research: to find more how the future can be improved with science and Electric Pokémon. Clemont is reminded he had some trouble with the project, until he met a Shinx. However, the Shinx was weak, so Nurse Joy healed it. Joy admitted such cases happened a lot, wishing there was a place for absorbing electrical energy. This gave Clemont a new idea, so he made a lot of research and came up with the idea of electrical showers. He showed Shinx his new idea, wanting to improve life for all Pokémon. The idea passed and he graduated. The idea was introduced to townsfolk as well. Team Rocket overhear the story and plan on stealing electricity for the boss. Luxio wanders through tunnels and heard something, but ignores that. That was Team Rocket, for Wobbuffet made some noise by dropping some pliers. Still, they go to cut the cables and steal electricity. The heroes come into the control room for the system. However, an alarm turns on, so the engineers think the transformer booth is broken. However, they report a Luxio wanders the tunnels and attacks anyone. The heroes go to check it out, but leave Bonnie to be taken care of by Éclairisse. They find Team Rocket, who retreats. They go after them, but see Luxio is behind them. Luxio uses Swift, which gets countered by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. They tell are not their enemies, as they are chasing a villainous group. Luxio jumps and recognizes Clemont, who feels something about Luxio. Luxio runs off, while Team Rocket is hiding and have other plans about the tower the twerp made for the project. At the control room, the engineers see Team Rocket tried to steal electricity. Clemont is still thinking of what happened. Still, they go to track them down. As Serena combs Pancham and Fennekin, Clemont tells he was thinking of Shinx that helped him, thinking it may still be in the town. He tells when he graduated, he went to give Shinx a cake he baked, wanting it to be his partner. However, the mayor came and forced him to go to the ceremony meal. Clemont saw Shinx, but when he came back, it was nowhere to be seen. Serena suspects the Luxio they encountered is the same Shinx. Clemont agrees with her, as he saw a glint in Luxio's eyes, which was the same in Shinx's. He worries, as Luxio thinks Clemont abandoned it. Suddenly, lights are turned off and Éclairisse comes, reporting a massive blackout. Team Rocket is stealing electricity from the main source, so Luxio comes and uses Thunder Fang to stop them. Jessie sends Pumpkaboo and James Inkay to battle it. Clemont sees there is once source that can contain the town's electrical energy. Pumpkaboo uses Dark Pulse and Inkay uses Psybeam, which Luxio dodges, but gets hit by Pumpkaboo's Shadow Ball. The heroes come to the scene, where Luxio uses Thunder Fang, but gets countered by Inkay's Foul Play. Pumpkaboo uses Shadow Ball, which gets countered by Pikachu's Electro Ball. Luxio still tries to fight back. Meowth translates Luxio wants to protect the town, where everyone can enjoy life. Clemont remembers those were the words he said when making the project with Shinx. Pumpkaboo uses Shadow Ball on Luxio, though Clemont comes and takes the hit for Luxio. Luxio remembers Clemont from the Academy and licks him. Meowth admits they got the electricity and intend to steal Pikachu as well. Inkay uses Psybeam and Pumpkaboo uses Dark Pulse, but both attacks get negated by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Luxio uses Discharge, blasting Team Rocket off. Later, Luxio walks away, but Clemont stops it, wanting it to come with him. Clemont knows he broke the promise to Luxio, so he decides to wait for it every day for it to come with him. Luxio walks away, while the electricity returns to the town. Next day, Clemont waits at the square. Ash is confident Luxio will return, but Clemont fears it has not forgiven him yet. Clemont sees he would slow them down, so he decides to go to the next town. However, Luxio appears, making Clemont overjoyed. He throws the Poké Ball on Luxio, who allows itself to be caught. Clemont picks up the Ball and apologizes to Luxio. Quotes :"School's out!" - Jessie Debuts Character *Éclairisse *Mayor Pokémon Clemont's Luxio Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz": Luxio (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Luxio (US) Gallery Pikachu and Dedenne take an electric shower XY047 2.png Clemont introduces Éclarisse to his friends XY047 3.png Bonnie asks Éclarisse to be Clemont's bride XY047 4.png The heroes have a tour of the Academy XY047 5.png Bonnie praises Clemont XY047 6.png Clemont remembers he found a lone Shinx XY047 7.png Clemont took Shinx to the Pokémon Center XY047 8.png Clemont prepared himself for the project XY047 9.png Shinx helped Clemont to finish the project XY047 10.png Team Rocket aim to steal the electricity XY047 11.png The failure in the system XY047 12.png The heroes encounter a Luxio XY047 13.png The heroes are determined to investigate XY047 14.png Clemont went to give Shinx a present XY047 15.png Clemont was forced to leave Shinx XY047 16.png Clemont believes he has a solution XY047 17.png Clemont protects Luxio XY047 18.png Shinx played with Clemont XY047 19.png Team Rocket is electrocuted XY047 20.png Luxio faces Clemont XY047 21.png Luxio decides to go with Clemont XY047 22.png Clemont caught Luxio }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takaomi Kanezaki Category:Episodes directed by Yoshifumi Sueda Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes by multiple assistant directors Category:Episodes directed by Daiki Tomiyasu